Tali'Zorah nar Rayya (MR)
} - ME2= } - ME3= } - ME:AHL= } }} |caption1= |homeworld=Rannoch |born=October 25, 2161 aboard the Rayya, Migrant Fleet |birth_name=Tali'Zorah nar Rayya |died= |nickname(s)=Tali (nickname) Tali'Zorah vas Neema (upon completing her Pilgrimage) Tali'Zorah vas Normandy (upon being reassigned) Miss vas Normandy Sparks (by James Vega) Tali'Zorah vas Rannoch (after the quarians reclaim Rannoch) |class=Quarian Machinist |rank(s)=Admiral (2186-87) Ambassador (2186-present) |age=22 (Mass Effect) 24 (Mass Effect 2) 25 (Mass Effect 3) 26 (Post-Reaper War) 37-50 (Mass Effect: A Hero's Legacy) |species=Quarian |gender=Female |height=5' 8" (172 cm) |weight=119 lbs. (54 kg) |blood_type= |hair_color=Black |eye_color=Silver |skin_color=Pale |cybernetics= |parents=Rael'Zorah † (Father) Unnamed mother † |lover(s)=Garrus Vakarian |children=Ceena'Rulas (Adoptive daughter) Decicus (Adoptive son) |status=Alive |voiced_by='Ash Sroka' |portrayed_by='Hammasa Kohistani' |alignment=Lawful Good |era(s)= era era Post-Reaper War era |occupation=Technician, engineer, military official, scientist, politician, diplomat |notable_facts= |affiliation=*Migrant Fleet **Zorah family *Cerberus (temporarily) **Lazarus Cell (temporarily) *Independent *Citadel Allied Forces **Normandy Spectre Operations **Hammer Ground Forces *Quarian Conclave *Interstellar Republic |mentors=Rael'Zorah (informal) Shala'Raan vas Tonbay (informal) |apprentices=Kaidan (informal) }} Tali'Zorah vas Neema nar Rayya (later vas Normandy and vas Rannoch) is a young quarian and a member of Commander John Shepard's squad. Born on the vessel Rayya among the Migrant Fleet, she is the daughter of Admiral Rael'Zorah, a member of the Admiralty Board. Despite being young, Tali is considered a mechanical genius. In 2183, she is on her Pilgrimage, the rite of passage to prove her worth and bring something of value back to her people aboard the Migrant Fleet. In 2185, having completed her Pilgrimage, Tali has been entrusted with leading an important research mission for the Admiralty Board. Biography Early life Born in 2161 CE on the liveship Rayya within the Migrant Fleet, Tali'Zorah is the daughter of Admiral Rael'Zorah, a very high-ranking official in quarian politics and head of the Admiralty Board. Her mother died of illness 2178 from an airborne virus. Path of Pilgrimage Tali sets off on her Pilgrimage aboard the vessel Honorata, crewed by Keenah'Breizh. She plans to begin her Pilgrimage at Illium, but en route through the Crescent nebula, the Honorata detects a geth presence on an unidentified ice world. Tali and Keenah land to investigate, and manage to disable a geth unit and successfully extract its memory core, which contains a recording of two individuals discussing an attack on the human colony of Eden Prime and the coming of the Reapers. Fearing that the rest of the galaxy may be in danger, Tali convinces Keenah that they should turn over the recording to the local authorities on Illium. At that moment, the turian mercenary Jacobus and his team, on the planet under Saren Arterius' orders to find Prothean technology, attack them. They flee to the Honorata and set a course for Illium. Once there, Illium's docking officials, prejudiced against quarians, refuse to allow the Honorata to land for several hours. This gives Jacobus enough time to land on Illium first and plan an ambush. When the Honorata finally lands, Tali and the crew immediately come under fire, and the Honorata's other crew member is killed. Unable to return to their ship, Tali and Keenah stow away on a transport ship bound for the Citadel, where they hope to give the geth recording to the Citadel Council. The transport's crew discover the stowaways, but the captain decides to turn them over to C-Sec instead of killing them. They try to explain to Chellick that they have important information for the Council, but he ignores them and warns them to leave the station in the next day. After learning from Avina that there is a seven month wait for an audience with the Council, they are spotted by Jacobus, who chases them across the Citadel. Tali is shot in her side during the chase, but Keenah is mortally wounded. Arriving at an incinerator deep inside the Citadel, Keenah can no longer keep up with Tali and dies. Tali leaves her friend and sets up a trap of her own for Jacobus. When the turian enters the incinerator, she seals the doors behind him and activates it, burning him alive. Arriving at the clinic, Tali is treated by a doctor, to whom she tells the story of her journey and the information she obtained from the geth. A volus mentions that he is an information broker and can contact the Shadow Broker to ensure that Tali's information can reach the right people. He encourages her to trust him and directs her to a bar where she can hide out. Tali agrees and asks where to go. Personality and traits Even by quarian standards, Tali is an absolute genius when it comes to mechanics, a trait she has since her introduction. Chief Engineer Greg Adams is extremely impressed by her knowledge, wishing his crew were half as smart as Tali. They often work together to disassemble any abandoned technology, such as old orbital probes that the Normandy's survey missions discover. She displays a bit of an acerbic wit at times; for example, she says 'I missed you too, Garrus' when Garrus comments on how useless her combat drone would be against an enemy dreadnought. She has a fascination with starship technology and the Normandy's unique design, especially the enormous drive core. Having lived on the Migrant Fleet for her whole life until her Pilgrimage, Tali initially had trouble adapting to the Normandy. At first, she is very excited about being on board the Alliance's most advanced vessel, but she begins having problems. She can't sleep because she's not used to a ship that runs so quietly and also says that compared to the crowded conditions of the Migrant Fleet, the Normandy feels disturbingly empty, saying "it's like half the crew is missing." Despite this uneasy start, Tali manages to adjust over time and becomes much more cheerful. She enjoys visiting the crowded, noisy Wards on the Citadel because they feel like home, and she particularly likes the music in Flux, hoping to take a copy back to the Flotilla. When she's brought back on board the Normandy in 2185, she has no trouble getting used to the quiet again, even admitting that she likes it. Despite the discrimination she suffers as a quarian, Tali is easily one of the most kind-hearted members of Shepard's crew, always showing compassion to those who need it. She never hesitates to help out or stand up for one of her kind, which is especially shown when she stands up for a quarian on Pilgrimage when she was falsely accused of stealing. Despite this, she's also deeply insecure, often assuming that she and her race aren't useful. She is also understandably envious of other species, since they can do many things she can't due to her extremely weak immune system. She also grows to resent the Pilgrimage, believing that without it, she never would have known what she was missing. Because of her insecurities, she hides that she has a crush on Shepard for a long time with fear of being rejected, never imagining he would see past her mask. Tali is also a very forgiving person, which is especially shown in 2186 when she tells Shepard about how a turian clerk and once refused to give her shelter right before she met him/her and that now she was helping him in spite of that. She reasoned that the war was too big for old grudges and that she didn't have time to waste on a turian who made her angry, as well as the fact that it worked out in the end since she met Shepard as a result. Quotes Trivia * Tali carries a knife strapped to her boot which uses the model of a broken Phantom sword, but is never seen using it. * Her combat drone is nicknamed Chatika vas Paus. * She is voiced by Ash Sroka and her face, as can be seen in a photograph, is an edited portrait of the 2005 Miss England Hammasa Kohistani. * As with all squad members, Tali has unique dialogue that can be heard at various locations, during missions or assignments, or if a specific squad member is in the selected team. * Her hobbies include praying and working on the engines of the Normandy. * Tali considers Kaidan to be her nephew. * The Shadow Broker has files on Tali which can be accessed aboard his ship. Category:MarkRulez711 Category:Articles by MarkRulez711 Category:Quarians Category:Characters Category:Female Category:A Hero's Legacy Category:Engineer Category:Techs Category:Spacers